Shawn takes a shot in the dark
by psychfan21
Summary: A little more to the episode "Shawn takes a shot in the dark" so spoiler alert.


Shawn takes a shot in the dark

"Whooa,go team!",Shawn yelled from the back of the truck.

He started to bite the ropes he was tied up he looked at Gus and the shirt he was wearing.

"Is that my shirt?",Shawn stoped with getting free but just shock his head and ropes finaly broke and he was going to the seid of the truck.

"Hey,budy,you're like Vin Dizel!",Shawn yelled to Gus.

"That makes Jules Michele Rodrigez and you Paul Walker!"

"This is no good man!"

"Shawn don't wory you're going to be ok!",Gus thought Shawn was scared.

"Yeah,I know I'm gona be really don't want to be Walker,not even for one day!"

"You can be Lucas from "Tokio drift" but then we wouldn't be in the movie with you!"

"That's mind I'l just be Walker!Get ready I'm gonna jump on your hood!"

Gus didn't like the sound of that.

"Are you crazy it's a company car!Jump on Lassiters!"

"Ahh"Julles ear hurt from al Gus's yeling.

Shawn went over to Lassiter car.

"A little close,little more…"Just as he was about to get ready to jump Lassiter yelled.

"Do not jump on this 's a brand new car!"

Shawn couldn't believe his ears

"Look man,I have been shot!I'm jumping on somebody's car!"

But the kidnaper got to his gun before Shawn could jump an shot him this time he hit Shawn in the abdomen..Shawn fell down in deep agony and pain he couldn't take.

"Shaaaaaawn!"Henry yelled obviously terrified that Shawn went down.

"I'm good,I'm good…ahhh…not so good!"Shawn answered,hardly.

"I'm still jumping Lassie.I just cant spend one more second here!"

Henry,Shawn's dad,felt helpless while watching his son in that much he saw Shawn jumping and just yelled:

"Sh…Shawn,Shawn."

"Stop the car,now,stop it."Henry told Lassiter,but Shawn didn't agree with that.

"Don't you dear stop this car Lassie!"

"Then hold on hold on!"

"Great idea dad,I was thinking about not doing that!"After Shawn said that his head went down with a loud groan and pain in his eyes.

"Gun it old man."Henry applied to Lassie.

"Watch this."After saing that Lassie pushed the gas pedal to the end.

"Dad give the gun I have a clear shot." Henry wasn't so sure in that but then he heard his son yell.

"Do it, now!"

With only three shots Shawn hit the radiator of the truck and It Lassie stopped the car Shawn gave him the gun and he was ready to pass Lassie pulled him of the car so that he wouldn't get shot standing on his feet and keeping his eyes opend,Shawn watched as Lassie arrested his just as he was about to pass out,he felt dad's hand's giving him the support he desperately needed.

"D..Dad.."Is all he could say because of the hard breathing.

"I'm here son, it's here,that's it."Henry said leading his son to Lassie's car.

"Nice shooting,detective."Lassie told Shawn.

"Did y..you just call me d…detective?"

" I didn't."Lassie denied his former word's.

"Hey…ahh…shouldn't we wait for Dizel and Rodriges,before you slap the cuffs on him?"

Jules ran out of the limping Echo towards to was very worried about his second wound.

"Shaaawn,are you ok?"Jules asked him because he was pale as a ghost.

"No I can't to freak out soon."Shawn said coughing,just gasping for air.

"We need to get him on the ground and try to control his bleeding before the ambulance arrives."Lassie was really concerned about the amount of blood Shawn was lade Shawn on the was in so much pain that he couldn't stop a scream coming out.

"Hey,hey Shawn stay with me.I'm sorry,kid,this is going to hurt."Henry was trying to prepare him because they where going to pres on the wound.

"No,dad,please it already hurt too much,please don't."Shawn pledged,but Lassie and Henry still had to pres the wound.

"I'm really sorry,Spencer,but I have to do I don't you're going to bleed to death."Lassie was trying to explain to him how important it was to slow down the as he was about to pres down on the wound Shawn yelled.

"Nooooo,aaahhh!"He passed out from the looked at him very pot two finger at Shawn's neck,that made his dad nervous.

"He's just passed be because of the pain."Lassie said that in relief that Spencer was still alive.

"I'm worried about his 's very slow."Julles noticed Shawn's chest barely moving.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?!"Lassie got mad.

"Wait,what is that the ambulance,finaly."Gus ran out on the road to show them where to stop.

"It's going to be all right we'll take it from here."One of the ETM assured them Shawn's in good hand's.

Every one was sitting in the waiting they knew was that Shawn is in the operating room,fighting for his was the only one passing ,he couldn't sit calmly while his only son was fighting for his life.

_Two hours later _

Doctor McCarran came out to tell them about Shawn's condition.

"It was a very close he's a 's heart stopped during the surgery but he made it can go see him now,but he needs 't mind if he starts to speak gibberish,it's from the pain killers."

"Thank you doctor,it's good news."Hery was relived now that his son is safe.

"Hey,kid how are you feeling?"

"A little better,but kind of did the doctor say,is everything good now?"

"Yeah,you're going to be fine but you have to rest."

"Don't worry about that I'm going to sleep for a for saving nice driving."

"You're welcome Spencer and time don't go on a investigation in the middle of the night,ok?"

"Sure thing never again.I can promise you that."

"Good thing you were able to call me,huh?"Julles was happy it's all over.

"Yeah,but because of that call Garth is dead 's my fault he's though he shot me the first time he didn't have to die."Shawn felt responsible for Garth's death.

"No,Shawn,it wasn't you're partner was an would have probably killed Garth any blame yourself."Gus tried to comfort his best friend.

"Maybe but still he died in front of my eyes.I watched him in pain right before he closed his .My stomach hurt like a bitch."Shawn felt very strong pain.

"I'm going to get your right back."Lassie went for doctor McCarran.

"Thanks Lassie."

A few minutes later the doctor came.

"So what's the problem Shawn?"

"My stomach hurt's like a..like hell."Shawn answered gripping his teeth in pain.

"Don't worry I'll give you some you will fall a sleep in a minute because of it."

"That's good I'm kind of sleepy anyway."

"You rest we'll still be here when you wake up."Gus was assuring him they weren't going to leave him.

"Thanks buddy."Shawn just couldn't keep his eyes opend anymore and he feel a sleep.

**The end**


End file.
